


Death Is Only The Beginning (Short One-Shot)

by InsanityVirus



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Undertale, F/M, Inspired By Undertale, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 08:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18634576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsanityVirus/pseuds/InsanityVirus
Summary: * Death does not mean the end of a story, only the end of a chapter.* As long as at least ONE person remembers you, you can live on for eternity~





	Death Is Only The Beginning (Short One-Shot)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sansfulpuns/Punnysideup](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Sansfulpuns%2FPunnysideup).



Doll's grave is covered in a variety of flowers, the most prominent of them all being the golden primroses and red roses. Notes are scattered about and taped onto some of the bouquets, telling the general tale of people still loving, missing, and remembering them to this day.  
Sans is standing in front of all the flowers, hands stuffed deep into his pockets & a new bouquet of roses in his arms. A somber & grief-stricken look is on his face as he stares down at the polished gravestone. The rain droplets did nothing to cover the tears that ran down his bony cheeks, only filling the depressing silence around the cemetery

> ???: You really shouldn't cry in front of their grave. It always made them sad, seeing their loved ones cry.

Sans looked behind him to see another skeleton, smiling back at him. Most of their face was covered by a black veil and ghostly hair. Their hands were clasped in front of them, and they wore causal - but semi formal - mourning attire.

> Sans: **(He stared blankly back at them for a moment, before turning back to Doll's grave. Forcing his signature smile, he wiped away the tears that ran down, letting the rain replace them)**  I know, I-... I know. They always were a little to  _compassionate_ for their own good, heh...  
>    
>  ???: Yeah, but that's what made them, them. Y'know what I mean? ... Maybe that's why they never enjoyed seeing others cry; because they couldn't help but empathize with their pain  
>    
>  Sans: **(chuckling weakly)**  Oh God, how the hell did they handle being around me, then?  
>    
>  ???: **(Walks next to Sans, smiling down at the grave)**  Because they loved you so  
>    
>  Sans: **(His smile falters for a moment, and he can only bow his head in response, shaking from the sorrow dancing around his cracking soul)**  
>    
>  ???: **(They simply stare down at the grave, the same gentle smile on their face, and a tear starts to make its way down their own cheek)**

The sound of only the rainfall returns to the graveyard. Sans is trying to regain his composure, and the other standing next to him silently, another tear falling off their cheek.

> Sans: **(Letting out a shaky sigh, he wipes away the tears threatening to fall. He gives one last weak smile to Doll's grave, placing the bouquet of roses down on top of the tombstone. As he turns and starts to walk away;)**  I loved them just as much. Maybe that's why I'm such a crybaby as of lately, hehehe...  
>    
>  ???: **(Their smile widens as tears start to fully shower down now)**  More like you always were.... ya silly skellybelly~

Sans abruptly stops in his tracks, his head shooting up in shock. Doll's sugary voice runs through his mind, and one nickname - that stuck throughout even time itself - made itself prominent in all those beautiful memories.

**  
_"_ _My_ _ Skellybelly~" _ **

  
He spun on his heel as large tears started to form, looking straight at the other skeleton. They were now holding the drenched veil in one of their hands, placing it delicately at the bottom of the gravestone. They took 2 roses out of the new bouquet that Sans left and pinned it to their chest. Turning towards Sans, they moved some of their spectral-like hair out of their face.  
Smiling brightly and tears coming down like the rain, only _one_ person could make their eyes shine like that. Only _one_ person could do that type of smile. Only _one_ person had that laugh that started to fill the cemetery. Only _one_ person could make Sans smile so genuinely. Only _one_ person could come up with a beautiful nickname like that.

> Sans: DOLL!!  
>  Doll: **(putting her arms out, to be run into)**  MISS ME, LOVER-BOY?!

Sans teleported in front of Doll, picking them up and spinning them around, both laughing and crying tears of joy all the while. He hugged them with all he had, not being able to let go even if the world had depended on it.

> Sans: But... how...?  
>    
>  Doll: **(putting a hand to his cheek, giving a tearful smile)**  Death does not mean the end of a story, my dear. It only means the end of a chapter. There's an old phrase & legend among us humans. As long as at least _one_ person remembers you, you can live on for eternity~ Plus, with the all the magic around the world as of late - all thanks to you guys **(she taps him on the 'nose' lightly, giggling softly)**  - and a bit of some good 'ol fashioned _determination_ , _anything_ is possible~

Sans gave a shaky chuckle, putting his hand on Doll's. Who to thank for this miracle was honestly a mystery. Frisk? Doll? The old mages? Monsterkind? The whole damn universe? God himself? Well, whoever he had to thank, he'd make sure they knew how forever he was in debt to them. But for now, he'd just relish in this moment, with his teeth now on Doll's

With the skeleton kiss, the rain turned into a drizzle, and the sun had started to peek its way through the gray clouds.

**Author's Note:**

> A quick gift to Sansfulpuns/_Punnysideup!  
> They shared an archived audio with everyone recently, and it gave me a major idea! Since I know I'm slow when it comes to art (and especially comics) though, I decided to write it in a sort of script fashion to get it out quicker.  
> Go check them out, and I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Also, if you're reading this Punny; You killed our hearts with angst, so I raise you and your heart with fluff~ 😎💁


End file.
